This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily the prior art.
In a HVDC power supply system, since there are risks of some serious problems, such as equipment damage or personal safety, caused by dropping of an insulation busbar-to-ground resistance for a positive or negative busbar, a method capable of accurately detecting the insulation resistance is required for the HVDC power supply system. However, in the process of insulation resistance detection, good grounding is the premise of ensuring the accurate detection of insulation resistance. If the grounding is poor, it may lead to no alarm in the case of existence of an insulation fault or a false alarm in the case of normal operation of the system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a grounding detection device and method which can determine whether the grounding is good or not. It is also desirable that the grounding detection device and method may accurately measure the insulation resistance.